Animalistic Sympathy
by WizardsGirl
Summary: In another world, Izuku meets the Noumu at fourteen, with All Might's Quirk on his side. they're enemies. In this world, Izuku is severely injured, eleven, and Noumu is surprisingly sympathetic. (Kurogiri needs a drink and, as he runs a BAR, this is saying something)


**A/N:** Don't Judge Me

(Throws this at you guys)

**Animalistic Sympathy**

Izuku was hurt and crying and lost. Kacchan had burned him really badly this time, and his ears were still ringing from the blonds explosions, and he'd passed out twice already on the way home from school. He didn't think that the blond had _meant_ to leave the large, already-weeping burns on his upper arms, not really, but they _were_ bad. Bad enough that looking at them made him wretch, that moving his arms too much made his head spin. Its not like either of them had _planned_ on Kacchan's sweat soaking into Izuku's shirt, or that the blond would stalk away angrily afterwards without looking back and realizing the damage. They hadn't _planned_ on the pain making Izuku pass out for a solid hour, or that the brief stop at the park bathroom to attempt to clean the burns would result in him vomiting and passing out for another hour or so, waking up to find his backpack stolen.

Vaguely, dizzily, Izuku could only be relieved that he hadn't brought any of his Hero Analysis Books with him to school that day.

It was dark now, however, and Izuku's vision was wavering, black spots flickering in and out of his vision and whimpering softly, consistently, in pain. And lost, so very lost, staggering through what he vaguely noted was the seedier part of town and _knowing_ he wasn't supposed to be here but also _knowing_ that the moment he tried to stop moving, he'd pass out again, and, this time? He might not wake up at all.

So, he staggered on, vision wavering, steps staggering, ears ringing, and making those soft, animalistic whimpers the whole way. He had to keep moving, had to keep going, he _couldn't stop here it wasn't __**safe**_…

There was a slow surge of black taking over his left eye, and it wasn't until it moved in front of his blurry, wavering vision that he realized. _Oh_, he thought fuzzily as he sway with a soft whine. _That's a person…_

It was a massive person, too. They towered over him, black muscles bulging and gleaming gold-and-chrome beak open, exposing teeth and a pale pink tongue. Their brain, he noted distantly, was exposed, their eyes peering out of it, unblinking as their tiny pupils—or were they irises?—rolled wildly before focusing on him. Their tongue lolled, almost too-long and dripping thick spit.

If he had been in any way coherent, Izuku would have shrieked, flailed backwards, and likely fallen on his butt painfully while trying to get away from the monstrosity. In another life, these two wouldn't have met for a few more years, would have faced one another in a fight in fact. In this life, however, Izuku is eleven and hurt badly enough that he doesn't react to the creatures presence with fear, blinking slowly as that long, thick tongue reaches towards his face, as that beak full of massive, dangerous teeth with the jaw-power to _easily_ crush his skull, lowered down over his head as the creatures eyes rolled.

(It's the only thing that saves him, in this world, for had he screeched and flailed like a coherent Izuku would have, the Noumu would have pounced, and all that would remain of a one-worlds Hero would be a mutilated, half-eaten corpse in a back alley.)

Izuku, pain-drunk and half-conscious, doesn't do more than whine weakly as the massive creature licks a fever-hot trail over the side of his face and through his messy, sweat-slicked hair, leaving a thick coating of drool behind. It—They?—do it again, and then again, until the strength of it has Izuku rocking heavily and whining pathetically, arms like lead (painful, burning-hot lead) at his side. In response, the creature pulls back, tilting its head straight up and gaping, open-mouthed and rolling eyed, up at the starry sky. The sound it makes is a throaty, cough-like sound, almost like a crow's caw and the croak of a toad combined, with a trilling edge like nails on a chalk board, and Izuku moans in pain, vision flickering as his body sways in place.

The creature moves suddenly, too fast for him to catch, and, abruptly, Izuku's crying out weakly as he's lifted, bridal-style, in the creatures arms and cradled to a body that radiates enough heat to make him cry out again, tears falling as his burns _scream_.

He blacks out as the creature moves, rocking him roughly as it does, and the eleven-year-old knows no more.

**()()()()()()**

Kurogiri dislikes the Noumu that Sensei has insisted Tomura gets accustomed to controlling. It's a dumb brute, breaking things on accident without a hint of realization, like a massive, brain-dead dog that his charge had decided to keep before forgetting to care for. It drooled constantly, wandered at all hours of the day and night throughout the bar, crying and croaking obnoxiously as it went.

He would admit, at least to himself, that it took him an _uncomfortable_ amount of time to realize that the wretch had escaped its confines, and the bar all together. He had, quite frankly, been more relieved that it had finally gone quiet after wandering the halls, scratching at doors and warbling that _awful_ noise it made. Once he _had_ realized, however, he had a _very real_ new worry for his continued existence. Should the Noumu be apprehended, it was doubtful that Sensei would allow him to go unscathed, no matter _how_ useful he was as a Caretaker. After two hours of searching, however, and coming up with only the disgusting remains of a streetwalker and a few dead strays, Kurogiri was at the very real point where he realized he would have to call Sensei.

It was just as he was mentally preparing himself, that the lumbering, thumping steps of the beast came from the back of the bar and, far more relieved than alarmed, Kurogiri only poked his head into it's 'bedroom' long enough to see it curling up on its large, blanket-and-pillow covered 'nest', before he closed the door and locked it. It wouldn't hold the creature, of course, but the sound of it breaking under the monstrosity's casual bumping would wake him.

Crisis averted, the bartender had closed-up the bar and gone to bed.

He never expected Tomura to wake him the next morning, all but seizing as he clawed agitatedly at his throat, teeth bared irritatingly, with the most confusing sentence ever.

"_Why _is there some_ NPC _in _**Noumu's room**_?"

And, staring at the green-haired form of what was _obviously a child_, cradled against the Noumu's chest like a kitten to its mothers body, obviously ill and delirious with horrific burns on his arms and bruises on his face, unflinching as Noumu gave him a _tongue-bath_ of all things, Kurogiri could only swallow weakly.

_Oh dear…_

**A/N:** (Whistles innocently as I leave it here)

Blame Pinterest for the picture I found of Noumu cuddling a child Izu as Shigaraki and Kurogiri give him WTF faces lolz

Don't forget to Review! If I continue this'll just be a Two-Shot most likely, or maybe a series of one-shot drabbles? Or should I leave it be as a one-shot?

Let me know which you'd prefer!


End file.
